danmachi_memoria_freesefandomcom-20200213-history
Boost Events
Description Boost events are found in the quest menu and drop items that help the player progress. This includes Falna, Exilia Books, Valis, and Eina's Guidance Quest. Falna Quests Falna quests will grant falna of a specific type upon completion. Falna can be used to unlock squares on the status board in the character menu. Each variation of falna has its own respective event which are open on different days and in pairs of two. All falna quests are unlocked on Sundays. Each variety has a small, medium, and large version, each of which has a higher chance of dropping in the respective 3 difficulties. Str. Falna - Used to unlock Str. nodes in the status board End. Falna - Used to unlock End. nodes in the status board Mag. Falna - Used to unlock Mag. nodes in the status board Dex. Falna - Used to unlock Dex. nodes in the status board Agi. Falna - Used to unlock Agi. nodes in the status board Skill Falna - Used to unlock new skills for units in the status board. Also used to rank up characters. Note: Falna orbs can be consumed in order to unlock a falna quest that is not open on a particular day. Using a falna orb to unlock a falna quest for a specific variety will unlock all of the difficulties for that variety. The falna orb only unlocks a falna quest for 1 hour. Exilia Quests Exilia quests will grant Exilia Books which the player can use to rapidly level up their units. There are three varieties of Exilia Books: small, medium, and large which grant different amounts of xp, large Exilia Books granting the most. The three varieties of Exilia Books have a higher chance of dropping in their respective difficulty levels. Exilia quests can be unlocked using exilia orbs which are restored daily. Using exilia orbs to unlock the quest only unlocks it for 1 hour. It also unlocks all difficulties for the exilia quest. Valis Quests Valis quests grant valis, the in-game currency, upon completion. The amount of valis awarded varies based on the difficulty level completed. Valis may be used to purchase items such as weapons and armor, and are also used to unlock nodes on the status board, level up characters, and for ranking up characters. Valis orbs may be used to unlock the valis quests for 1 hour. It also unlocks all difficulties for the valis quest. Eina's Guidance Quests Eina's guidance quests are beginner level quests which teach the player basic functions of the game as well as the different status effect the player's party may encounter when facing enemies. Each quest is rated level 1 and only costs 1 stamina to begin. Each quest grants rewards to the player that go a long way in progressing the player's progress. Notes For falna, exilia, and valis quests, normal difficulty is rated level 5 and costs 6 stamina. Hard difficulty is rated level 25 and costs 12 stamina. Very Hard difficulty is rated level 35 and costs 24 stamina.